Quest of the Ancients (SYOC CLOSED) (UNDER REVISION)
by Mach Tails
Summary: All is right in the Pokémon World after the defeat of Team Flare and the death of Lysandre. But not all evil is gone. When a evil organization determined to take control of the world rises, it's time for an old champion to take action and assemble his elite team.
1. Chapter 1: SYOC ples

**Time to try writing a fanfiction for my favorite video game franchise in all time! Pokémon! Yep, time to start this off! So, let's get going!**

* * *

 **This story is an OC story, so I'll need OCs! About 6 should do the trick! But if I feel like it, I'll extend it to 9! Megas are allowed, but plz no shinies, dark, or super rare Pokémon like legendaries. I'd prefer it if you had an account when you submit, but I guess it'll be okay if you don't. PMs and reviews are equally okay.**

 **A vague plot is in the summary, but you'll see more of the in the chapters to come. Trainers can have up to 5 Pokémon with up to 5 moves. And with all that done with, it's time to give you the OC form.**

 **Trainer**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Home Region:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Regions Visited:**

 **Personality**

 **Good Traits:**

 **Bad Traits:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Fears:**

 **Goals (Like a Coordinator, Performer, Pokémon Master, stuff like that):**

 **Favorite Food:**

 **Least Favorite Food:**

 **Favorite Season:**

 **Favorite Legendary Pokémon:**

 **Background (Like if they have any experience with evil organizations, or treasure hunting, or searching for legendaries, you know, stuff like that):**

 **How far have they gotten in their goals (Like for Pokémon Masters, how far did they get in the Pokémon League?, and for Coordinators, did they become Top Coordinator? If not, what round in the Grand Festival did they lose? You know, stuff like that):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Pokémon**

 **First Pokémon**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname (If it has one):**

 **Ability (Hidden Abilities are allowed):**

 **Moves:**

 **Personality (How it acts):**

 **How it met its trainer (How it was caught, if anyone needs any explanation)**

 **Can it Mega Evolve? (Only fill this out for Pokémon that can actually Mega Evolve):**

 **Second Pokémon**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Ability:**

 **Moves:**

 **Personality:**

 **How it met its trainer:**

 **Can it Mega Evolve?:**

 **Third Pokémon**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Ability:**

 **Moves:**

 **Personality:**

 **How it met its trainer:**

 **Can it Mega Evolve?:**

 **Fourth Pokémon**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Ability:**

 **Moves:**

 **Personality:**

 **How it met its trainer:**

 **Can it Mega Evolve?:**

 **Fifth Pokémon**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname :**

 **Ability:**

 **Moves:**

 **Personality:**

 **How it met its trainer:**

 **Can it Mega Evolve?:**

 **Anything else about the trainer or Pokémon that wasn't covered in this form?:**

 **And that's it. Plz send me at least 6 OCs, or I won't be able to update.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Hey there! It's time for the next chapter of Quest of the Ancients! Here are the accepted OCs!**

 **Rita Sapphire, Age; 14, Home Region; Sinnoh by Blitzblaze (Guest)!**

 **Char, Age; 12, Home Region; Unova by St Elmo's Fire!**

 **David Silver, Age; 16, Home Region; Hoenn by Ice Devil Slayer 123!**

 **Samuel "Sammy" Orebos, Age; 17, Home Region; Kanto by Sam the son of H!**

 **Edwin Helias, Age; 17, Home Region; Hoenn by Silver Dreamer!**

 **Kyle Cobalt, Age; 14, Home Region; Kanto by PKMN Trainer Cobalt!**

 **Heather Hope, Age; 13, Home Region; Johto by Cylf!**

 **Blake Bowie, Age; 13, Home Region; Unova by Rosechild10!**

 **Jonathan "Jon" Anthony, Age; 18, Home Region; Hoenn by MaelstromJ!**

* * *

Geosenge Town used to be many things. One of the most important places in the Kalos region. A large tourist attraction where many people came just to sit on one of the smaller stones. A home for many people, shy and bold. A place where trainer and Pokémon could become stronger together.

Not anymore. The trainer saw that as he walked through the empty. It wasn't a ghost town yet, but it might've been as it was now.

People and children no longer frequently walked the street in fear of the giant hole that laid in the street. Even the local Pokémon sensed that something was amiss. The trainer could see that as well as a pair of Riolu skirted fearfully around the hole.

The trainer could see packed boxes being hurriedly packed into trucks, Pokéballs stacked in boxes. It was a commonly known that many families were leaving the town in a hurry. Many were afraid of the horror that the giant hole represented.

The trainer knew all of this, but was here for something else.

He began walking to the site of the hole, where scientists, Pokémon Professors, detectives, and cops were vigilantly working on the crime scene, though "crime scene" was underwhelming. A barrier was set around the hole, where citizens wouldn't interfere with the officials's work. The trainer walked right past it.

As soon as he got through the barrier, however, two officials stopped him. A scientist and an Officer Jenny, by the looks of it.

"Sir, I'm sorry," The policewoman said, sounding genuinely sorry. "But, we can't let you in. Officials only."

"Listen." The trainer said, not caring for rules and stuff like that. "I have to get in."

The scientist spoke up, and rather rudely. "If you have a Pokémon to mourn, or anything like that, then you can come back later. Science is going on here and petty sorrows will not get in the way of a breakthrough that may change the world."

The trainer frowned deeply, and took a Pokéball off of his belt. He pressed the button that enlarged it, then opened it.

A huge Charizard came out, giving a roar. It was the trainer's most trusted Pokémon, always coming to his side whenever he needed it.

The scientist frowned, while Jenny looked worried.

"Listen, sir-" Jenny began, but the scientist sent out one of his Pokémon.

A Manetric came out of the Pokéball, growling as he appeared.

The two Pokémon began sizing each other up, growling for what seemed like an eternity.

"Wait!" Jenny yelled, but it was no use. Jenny had left her Pokémon at home and the two trainers didn't seem like stopping.

"Hold on!" A voice rang out.

A Typhlosion suddenly appeared on the scene, standing in between the two Pokémon.

"Whew!" A young man said as he walked up to Jenny. "That was a close one!"

The adolescent had a red jacket, and a one strap backpack slung over his body. He wore black cargo shorts, and wore red sneakers.

He was wearing a traditional cap to boys from the Johto region, but backwards in a way that let his black hair come out through a hole.

"He's with me!" He said.

The scientist scowled and returned his Pokémon. The trainer kept his Charizard out, expecting more resistance later on.

"Ethan, why on earth would you associate with this form of riff-raff?" The scientist spoke up.

"Sorry, Mr. Palmer." Ethan said rubbing the back of his head, and returning his Typhlosion.

Ethan grabbed the trainer's hand and led him off.

"Red, you can't just go into battle like that!" Ethan said as soon as they were away from Officer Jenny and the scientist.

Red ignored his friend and went straight to the point.

"Did you find it?" He inquired, motioning for his Charizard to follow them from the air.

"Actually, I thought that we could find it together!" Ethan said smirking. "A reminder of the old days?"

Red knew what his friend was implying to and rolled his eyes. "How's life, Ethan?" He asked, changing the subject.

Ethan sighed, deflated. "Good, I guess. Me and Typhlosion have become detectives!" His old friend's face lit up with excitement. "We mostly handle cases in the Johto region, but this is like a worldwide case, as you already know."

Red nodded. The two trainers stopped suddenly as they reached their destination. The chamber where the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal were held captive and somewhat drained of their power.

Some might go for the chains that actually held the two, but Red and Ethan were after something else. Something that could actually drain the embodiments of life and death.

A stone known to few as the Aether Stone. How Lysandre got his hands on this was beyond Red, but if the mad man had completed his plans, the world would've suffered for it. The world was lucky that Professor Sycamore's pupils had been there to stop this crisis.

Now Red and Ethan scoured the abandoned room for the valuable stone. Red even called his Charizard and Ethan sent out Typhlosion to do what they couldn't.

After what seemed like eternity, the trainers and their Pokémon sat down on some rubble in disbelief.

"Maybe it got destroyed in the blast?" Ethan asked hopefully.

Red shook his head. "You and I both know that the Aether Stone is too strong for that. Someone must've gotten here before us."

"But who?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Red admitted. "But I'll find out."

Red stood up off of his rubble. Ethan made a motion to grab him back down, but Red waved it away.

"Charizard!" He called to his Pokémon. "Fly!"

Charizard let Red on his back, then flew off into the sky at high speeds with a roar.

Ethan and Typhlosion stared after the two.

"Ya know what, Typh?" Ethan asked his partner.

"Typhlo?" The Pokémon answered.

"Sometimes, I worry about that guy."

* * *

Red soared through the clouds on his Charizard, his intent clear.

There was only one person in the whole world who knew what might've happened, and it was the person he hated the most. But he needed to get that stone, so he had no choice.

He went right to the Hoenn region, soaring to Mossdeep City.

He landed in front of the the space center, then returned his Charizard and walked in.

He stormed right by the attractions, his anger driving everyone away from him.

He walked up to a painting barely anyone looked at as it was just schematics. Red looked around to see if anyone was watching, then walked right through the holographic blueprints.

Red continued walking right through the dimly light corridor that he had walked through so many times.

The corridor opened up to a large base of sorts with loads of computers. Many people were on the computers, typing and clicking loudly. He remembered this as the base of M.E.G.A.

In front of them all was a giant monitor and overlooking them all on a high balcony was the man that Red despised the most in his life.

Red walked out onto the balcony, his steps echoing across the floor.

"Marlon!" He yelled. The man in question jumped and turned around, looking at Red with an eager look. He had slick blonde hair and wore a government suit. He wore sunglasses on the top of his head, but never put them over his eyes.

"Red!" He said, smiling sickly. "What a surprise!"

"You know why I'm here, bastard, so let's get to business." Red growled.

"Ah," Marlon replied, the smile off of his face. "The Questing Aether of the Ancients."

Red shrugged. "Ethan and I call it the Aether Stone."

Marlon's fake smile appeared again. "How is Ethan?" He asked. "Surely I hope he's allright?"

Red lost it at this point. He stormed closer to Marlon and punched him across the face.

"Don't you dare say his name!" He yelled. "You've put him and Hilda through so much suffering! You don't deserve to live!"

Marlon stepped back a bit, then snarled at Red. "Don't lecture me, boy."

Red frowned, his rage subsiding. "You know what I'm here for, so spill. I don't wanna have to be here any longer than I have to."

Marlon turned back to the giant monitor and nodded to one of his workers.

Footage appeared on the screen, showing an individual who resembled a newer Team Plasma grunt.

"This is Raxon." Marlon explained to Red, who was still scowling. Of course Red remembered Raxon. He had come across him more than once. He was usually a petty thief at first glance, but always had a master plan.

"He used to be a member of the resurrected Team Plasma, but after that failed, he was the only grunt who wasn't accounted for and imprisoned." Marlon continued. "He then became a scientist for Team Flare, working closely with the Aether Stone. He was one of the only ones that had access to the Aether Stone and escaped the blast and we believe that he has possession of the stone."

Red frowned. "I know you have a plan, Marlon. Spill."

Marlon smiled. Suddenly, almost 20 videos of trainers appeared on the screen, each doing their own thing. Some were training, some were battling, others were performing, some were competing in contests, and some were just scanning Pokémon in PokéDexes.

"You've assembled another team?" Red asked in disbelief. "The nerve-"

"I just have to select 9 out of these." Marlon said, cutting Red off. He turned around to face Red, no emotion on his face. "You're coming along with this aren't you?"

Red frowned. He really didn't want to be involved with Marlon again. But he needed to get the Aether Stone. Against his better judgment, he nodded.

"But Ethan has to come along." Red said. "I won't do this without him."

Marlon nodded. "He can come after you assemble your team. You two will oversee them, but will answer to me."

Red frowned. "Fine." He said.

Marlon gave that fake smile again. "Good. Would you like a jet?"

Red shook his head. He still couldn't believe that he had signed up for this again.

He opened Charizard's Pokéball, sending his partner out. He climbed onto Charizard.

"Let's go, pal!" He said as Charizard flew up and broke through the roof.

Marlon stared the hole, smirking. He had Red and Ethan on his side again and nothing could stop his plan this time. This time things would be different.

* * *

 **And there ends the first plot chapter! I won't be accepting anymore OCs, so plz don't send. Plz review and tell me what you think about the story!**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Down, 9 More To Go

**Time for the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think please! It helps me fix up the chapters and in the long run, motivates me more to update!**

* * *

(In the skies of Kalos)

Red and Charizard were flying in the skies of Kalos, searching for the first two people on the list.

Edwin Helias and Samuel Orebos. The two of them were rivals, and supposedly strong in their own right. They had met with each other in the Sinnoh region and had joined on a journey together being friends as well as rivals, currently having recently arrived in Kalos.

They would be a good asset to Red's team, but something about the two reminded of him and his friend/rival Blue. And the last thing he wanted was to put these kids through the same things that he and Blue had gone through.

Red was taking this time to reflect on the choice he had made which was pretty much like last time.

He had agreed to work with Marlon. Again.

He was going off to bring other people into Marlon's crazy schemes. Again.

And once again, he would be part of an elite team. Again.

To sum it up, this was happening exactly like the last time. And if things kept going this way, things would end like last time, which would be tragic and horrendous.

In fact, Red found himself recalling how this had all started a few years ago.

* * *

 _"So, you want us for some elite team to stop some evil plot to rule the world?" A younger Red was asking Marlon._

 _Red's partner, Blue, was standing right beside him, eying Marlon and wearing a cocky smirk on his face. The two friends/rivals had been battling each other when suddenly this Marlon guy had shown up, asking for them to join his 'elite' team._

 _"But why would you want us?" Blue inquired. "After all, we're only 15 and most grown-ups won't acknowledge the strength of trainers like us."_

 _Marlon smiled. "Well, I have heard about your strength, including how you both beat the Kanto champion and his Elite Four."_

 _Blue smirked. "Yeah, we beat those guys so hard, they had to disband the whole Kanto league."_

 _Red looked at Blue with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "You know that's not what happened."_

 _Blue shrugged his shoulders and fist bumped his Blastoise. "Well, I may have been exaggerating a little bit."_

 _Red rolled his eyes and patted his Charizard's head, turning back to Marlon._

 _"So, you're desperate for our help, right?" Red asked._

 _Marlon's smile wiped off his face and was replaced with a grimace. "I don't ever like being desperate for assistance, but yes, I am in need of your assistance."_

 _Red and Blue looked at each other and smirked._

 _"Allright, old man." Blue said, smirking. "What's the job?"_

* * *

Red smiled as he recalled the memory. Although he would forever regret meeting Marlon, he had also met great people like Ethan, Lyra, Brendan, and Hilbert.

Charizard growled at his trainer, snapping Red out of his trip down memory lane.

"What is it?" Red said, refocused.

Charizard gave a nod to the ground below them, which was Luminose City, which was indeed where the two trainers were.

"Allright, then, buddy." Red told his Pokémon, a tone of impatience in his voice. "Let's head on down."

Charizard nodded, and began to descend quickly.

Red stared at the city, slightly eager to meet the first two members of his new crew.

* * *

(Somewhere in Luminose City.)

"Had enough yet, Sam my man?" A trainer in modern Unova style clothes called across a battlefield. "I've got 2 more Pokémon, to your 1! You can give up now!"

"No way!" The other trainer called across the battlefield, dressed in Kanto garb identical to Red's, except all red parts were black. "Quilladin and I have got this in the bag!"

"Or so you say..." The first trainer muttered.

"Come on Edwin!" Sammy called. "Let's wrap this up!"

"Agreed!" Edwin said.

"Frogadier! Let's wrap this up!" Edwin said, letting out his Frogadier out of the Pokéball.

"Quilladin! Take em down!" Sammy said, simply opening his Pokéball.

"Okay, we start!" Edwin said, pumping a fist. "Frogadier! Let's use Quick Attack!"

The blue frog glowed with energy and sped off at amazing speeds at Quilladin.

"Quilladin! Intercept with Needle Arm!" Sammy said.

The two attacks collided at the center of the field, pushing both Pokémon back a short distance.

"Quilladin! Energy Ball!" Sammy called.

Edwin's eyes widened, having underestimated his rival. "Frogadier!" He called. "Get back over here and use Double Team!"

Frogadier nodded obediently and leapt backwards, pulling off the Double Team.

Sammy just stared at Frogadier's movements, trying to see what Edwin was thinking. After all, this round had just gotten started and Sammy always liked being one step ahead of his rivals.

"Frogadier!" Edwin said. "Use Cut!"

A blade of white glowing energy appeared in the hands of the Frogadier as they all surrounded Quilladin.

"Now, run around Quilladin, and quickly close in!" Edwin called.

The Frogadier ran around Quilladin in a wide circle, quickly making the circle smaller.

 _Dang it.._ Sammy thought. _With that speed, I won't be able to see the right attack..._

"Quilladin!" Sammy called just as Frogadier was about to close in. "Use Rollout! Get out of there!"

Quilladin nodded and began to roll, knocking back the real Frogadier in the process.

"Nice one.." Edwin said as he and Frogadier rubbed the backs of their heads. "You found a way to get out of that!"

Sammy and Quilladin smirked, knowing that they could always one up Edwin and Frogadier if they needed to. "Of course we did. We wouldn't be much of a team if we didn't."

Edwin pumped his fist once more, then held it out. "Well, I'll finish our battle here! Frogadier! Aerial Ace!"

"Quilladin!" Sammy called. "Rollout!"

Both Pokémon were about to active their moves, until a Charizard with a rider came down right in the middle of the field.

"Hey there." The rider said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

* * *

Red was feeling a real lot of deja vu as he talked to the two kids.

It really felt like he was talking to his 15 year old self and Blue back when Marlon recruited them.

The two seemed pretty on board with the elite team thing, and they did have the experience needed.

"So, what are the Pokémon that you have with you so far?" Red asked the two.

"Swampert, Pidgeot, Pignite, Sliggoo, and Frogadier." Edwin said, grinning.

"Charizard, Staraptor, Monfeno, Gabite, and Quilladin." Sammy said, only a hint of a smile on his face.

"Good teams, I guess." Red said, noticing the looks the trainers were giving him.

"What?" He asked.

"We just want to know when we start." Sammy said.

"Yeah!" Edwin said with a smile. "I wanna be a Pokémon combat agent!"

"It's not like that, Ed." Sammy said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure it is!" Edwin said, miming karate chops.

"Not." Sammy said.

"Is!"

"Not."

"Is!"

Red sighed as the two kept on with their conversation, which had nothing to do with him, or the team.

"Okay, listen!" Red said, tired of hearing them talk.

He took their PokéDexes quickly and plugged in some information.

"There." He said. "I input the coordinates into your PokéDexes. Okay? Just go to the destination and do whatever Marlon tells you, allright?"

Edwin and Sammy nodded.

"Good." Red said, hopping onto his Charizard. "I'll see you in a few days or so."

And with that, Red took off into the skies.

"Is." Edwin said, looking at Sammy.

"NOT." Sammy said, ending it as the two let out their bird Pokémon and flew off.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked that chap! To make things clear about Edwin's clothes, he has clothes very much identical the boy trainer of White 2, except a light purple is in place of all blue.**

 **Please review! You don't know how much it means to me. Anyway, for all of you out there, I'll be you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: More to Get

**Hey there! It's that time time again! Time for the next chapter! Hopefully you enjoy this! Any way let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: More to Get**

Red and Charizard were soaring in the sky, once again. This time, over Red's home region. Although Red had a little less resolve after the last two trainers.

Sure, they could be an elite team, but they were so...full of themselves, it seemed. Admitted, that was the generic can do behavior was fitting of all trainers, but Red was kinda overwhelmed by it.

Were all the kids going be like that? It would be like a daycare in that case. Furthermore, was he like that? He was aging, he would be 17 soon. But he wasn't like that in his trainer days, was he?

Red sighed and kept Charizard moving.

 _Why did I sign up for this again?_

* * *

Kyle was strolling right through Saffron City, his hometown. Everything was peaceful, with a bit of noise every now and then. But that was exactly how Kyle liked his city.

He continued walking, his new Espeon walking beside him.

"Man, Espeon," He started. "Isn't it peaceful today?"

Espeon responded by nuzzling Kyle's leg. Kyle smiled and started petting Espeon. Espeon was his newest Pokémon, hatched from an egg he had gotten from Sabrina, the gym leader.

But suddenly, Espeon turned its head and growled in a direction. Kyle stopped.

"What's wrong, Espeon?" He said, looking in the same direction. But as soon as he looked, he knew what was happening.

A group of Team Rocket grunts were running out of a Pokémon Center, carrying large bags that were probably full of people's Pokéballs.

Kyle groaned and started running after them. "You just can't keep these guys down." He muttered as he ran alongside Espeon. "You can beat them a million times, but you will never keep these idiots down. What a nusiance..."

As Kyle ran off, he was oblivious to the young boy watching him from behind, watching him.

The boy watched after Kyle, stroking his Meganium's head.

"Trainers..." The boy muttered. "They sicken me to no end. _Friendship._ Pokémon and trainers should be kept as far away from each other as possible."

His Meganium growled in response. The boy smiled fondly and nuzzled with his Meganium. Kyle wasn't going anywhere. Right now, he just wanted to be with Meganuim.

* * *

Kyle followed the grunts throughout the city, keeping on their tails as they made crazy turns. He didn't really care for their games and taunts as he ran after them. He just wanted to get this over with and be done with the name "Team Rocket" once and for all.

Soon, their game of cat and mouse led Kyle to the outskirts of the city to a part where no one could see them.

"Hey, kid!" One of the grunts shouted. "What's your problem with us? Get a life, man! We already have too many trainers taking us out already!"

Kyle smirked as Espeon stood ready for battle.

"Well, that's funny." He said. "I just happen to be one of those trainers! And so far, I happen to be long sick and tired of you. I'll have to take you down quickly..."

Kyle analyzed the group of grunts carefully. There were 5 of them and he wasn't sure that Espeon could take care of them.

"Espeon, stand back for now." Kyle said. "Charizard will take over."

Espeon nodded and stepped back as Kyle took out Charizard's Pokéball.

Kyle sent out said Pokémon watching as his Charizard roared in determination as he came out.

Kyle stared at the Rocket grunts. Maybe it was just him, but they didn't seem as scared as they should've been.

The Rocket grunts fingered Pokéballs and threw them.

"Muk!"

"Muk!"

"Crobat!"

"Crobat!"

"Houndoom!"

They called out, sending out their Pokémon.

Kyle smiled at Charizard. "Well," He said. "Let's start this off, Charizard. Dragon Claw! On those Muk, now!"

The battle began as Charizard flew at high speed, his claws glowing with green energy.

"Muk!" 2 Team Rocket grunts called. "Block that with Protect!"

Just as Charizard was about to strike, shields of white glowing energy appeared around the sludge Pokémon and blocked the attack completely.

"Fly away, Charizard!" Kyle called. "Then come crashing down with Thunder Punch!"

"Crobat! Both of you stop him with Cross Poison!" 2 other Team Rocket grunts called.

Charizard flew back as Kyle commanded, but the Muk fired Sludge Bombs at him, causing him to swerve, but dodge them. Kyle smiled.

"Keep it up Charizard!" He said. "You're doing great!"

However, Kyle forgot about the Crobat as their attacks connected. Crosses of concentrated poison hit Charizard square in the chest as he dodged yet another Sludge Bomb. Charizard's body glowed purple as he began to fall out of the sky.

"Charizard!" Kyle cried out. He turned to Espeon. "Use Psychic to slow down Charizard's fall!"

The Eeveelution nodded as the red gem on its head glowed light blue.

A blue aura surrounded Charizard's body, slowing his fall.

But out of nowhere, the Crobat fired Air Slashes at Charizard that made contact. Espeon's Psychic broke as Charizard fell and crashed to the ground. The Houndoom rushed at Charizard and hit him with Shadow Fang.

"Charizard!" Kyle called as Charizard got up. Kyle held up his Mega Ring, a Key Stone embedded in it.

Charizard held up a similar stone in his claw, Charizardite X.

Suddenly, ropes of energy began to surge from Charizard's stone to Kyle's. The energy grew exponentially and surrounded Charizard, causing him to change. As he glowed with energy, his outline grew larger and stronger.

"Mega Evolve!" Kyle called out.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated and Charizard had taken on a new form. He was now colored black, with blue fire coming out of his mouth and tail. His wings were now more draconian, looking as of they were built for gliding.

Mega Charizard X roared as Kyle sighed.

"It's too bad we had to come to this." He sighed. "Now, we'll have to take you out."

Espeon smirked at the grunts, it knew exactly what was in store for them.

"Charizard!" Kyle called. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard roared and rushed forward with new speed, his claws glowing with green energy.

"Muk!" The grunts called. "Sludge Bomb!"

The sludge Pokémon fired their attacks at Charizard, but unfortunately for them, the Mega Pokémon sliced right through the attacks and slammed his claws right into them.

The Muk went sliding backwards, knocked out of the battle.

Charizard then took to the sky as the Crobat once again fired at him.

"Crobat!" The grunts called. "Attack with Venoshock!"

The Crobat fired purple beams of energy at Charizard, but the dragon Pokémon dodged them with aerial grace. Charizard then began to descend upon the Crobat until the Houndoom leapt up at him.

"Charizard!" Kyle called out. "Hit it with Thunder Punch!"

Charizard followed it's trainer's command and smacked the Houndoom away, closing in on the Crobat. The Crobat began soar through the sky, trying to avoid and gain a leverage on Charizard, but Charizard began the chase after them. They flew through clouds, trees, in loop de loops, there was no way for the Crobat to escape the Mega Pokémon.

Kyle smiled. The battle was just about over. Now to finish it. "Charizard! End this with Thunder Punch!"

Charizard roared and rushed forward, his claws crackling with electricity. He closed in on the Crobat and swung, landing a critical hit in. With a small explosion, the Crobat fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

Charizard landed in front of Kyle as the grunts called back their Muk and Crobat. He let loose his roar of victory as Kyle sighed in content.

"Is that all you've got?" Kyle asked. "I could've just used Espeon for that."

Suddenly, the Houndoom from before rushed at Charizard.

"Ice Fang!" One of the grunts shouted. "Then Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom's fangs glowed with icy energy as they sank into Charizard's right arm. Houndoom then followed up with a huge beam of darkness, pushing Charizard into a wall of the nearby city. Charizard pushed himself back up, only to get hit in the chest with a Shadow Ball.

"Charizard!" Kyle called out as he and Espeon watched in concern.

The Houndoom was about to strike again with Dark Pulse when out of nowhere, a powerful swirl of razor sharp petals hit Houndoom and sent it flying into the Team Rocket grunts, knocking them out.

A Meganium stepped in front of Kyle along with a boy that appeared to be younger than him.

Kyle was about to call out until the trainer called for Meganium to use Grass Knot.

Grass vines shot up out of the ground around the Team Rocket grunts and wrapped around them. The Meganium growled as the vines began to squeeze all the life out of the grunts.

Kyle, Charizard, and Espeon watched in horror as the grunts slowly began to die. And when the vines released, the three didn't know what to even think.

Kyle was speechless, until the boy turned to him.

"And now it's your turn." He said in a monotonous voice. Kyle couldn't help but notice the knife in his hand.

Kyle took a step back in fear, turning to look at Espeon. To his horror, Espeon was already wrapped in vines to prevent any action.

Kyle stopped immediately. He began to register the fact that his life might life that day, on that moment. Just when Meganium was about to attack him, a blaze of fire washed over the Grass Pokémon, causing Kyle to return Charizard and quickly get Espeon.

The killer boy turned and saw a young man standing in front of him, frowning with great displeasure. A Typhlosion stood by the boy, growling viciously.

"Kyle Cobalt and Char." The boy began. "My name is Ethan Hibiki, an international detective. After getting a lead on you, Char, I have come here. You both are now under arrest for murder. I'm bringing you in for questioning."

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoy this! I'll try to keep updating, but freshman year is hard. See ya next time!**

 **Looks like Ethan got to the trainer's first, through! Come back next time to see Ethan's experience of the detective force!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ethan the Detective

**Hey there! Let's a go! I can't wait to get started!**

* * *

Kyle sighed as he walked out of the Saffron City police station.

That guy, Ethan, had taken him in for murder, but luckily, Kyle had had some practice before with law, so he proved himself guilty.

Charizard and Espeon were taken care of and Ethan personally apologized to Kyle for the misunderstanding. That other guy, Char, was still in custody and had had his Pokémon taken away and restrained in Master Balls supplied by Ethan.

Anyway, Kyle was free, and with delight walked through Saffron City with Charizard and Espeon, both of which were delighted.

So he really wasn't prepared when another Charizard landed right in front of him. The rider hopped off quickly and rushed to Kyle.

"You're Kyle Cobalt, right?" He breathed out.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, who are you?"

The guy shook his head. "Never mind, do you know a guy named Char?"

Kyle frowned and pointed a thumb back the way he came. "In jail, man. He killed some Team Rocket grunts and some Pokémon."

The guy threw his head back and groaned. "Aww, shit."

* * *

Ethan was extremely pissed off. He hated murderers. They were the lowest of scum to him. But at least they talked. This guy was entirely emotionless and didn't say a word. He was definitely guilty, but he wouldn't say a word.

Char was strapped to a chair and sat in front of a table, while Ethan stood alone on the opposite side. A light shone dimly on them, Ethan's favorite interrogation setting.

Ethan slammed his hands on the table. "Just tell me why the hell you killed those people and Pokémon!"

Char stared back at him emotionlessly, saying nothing.

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Never mind..." He muttered. "Get the death penalty for all I care."

He walked out of the room, leaving the killer strapped down alone.

But as soon as he stepped out, he bumped right into Red.

"Hey, man!" Ethan said, smiling. It was always good to see his friend.

Red sighed. "You have to give me Char."

Ethan stared blankly. He misheard Red. He did. Right?

Red repeated himself. "You have to give me Char."

Ethan shook his head violently. "Uh, no! Char is a murderer! You can't just release a guy like that! He's gotta serve his time! Why the heck would you want him anyway?"

Red leaned in closer to Ethan. "Listen," He hissed. "We're working with Marlon again. And before you object, Raxon has the Aether Stone."

Ethan took a step back. Raxon? Aether Stone?

He sighed. "All right, let's go free the psychotic murderer and maybe get killed."

Red smiled as Ethan punched him in the gut playfully.

"Jerk." Ethan said contently as he went to get Char.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Sorry it was shorter than usual. I wanted to center it around Ethan and as I had a lack of inspiration for it, this wasn't much.**


End file.
